


he paints white roses red

by dulceyanjuns (orphan_account)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Skateboarding, Violence, not very violent though, obsessive!seungmin, very faint descriptions of the killing parts, wrote this randomly odsehudowp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 10:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13878756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/dulceyanjuns
Summary: kim seungmin is someone hwang hyunjin who turned out to be unexpected for.





	he paints white roses red

**Author's Note:**

> hey! this is a small drabble and i skipped a lot of time frames so dont mind it im so sry, enjoy!

if people actually knew what seungmin was like, they would probably see him as an outcast. someone who didn't fit in the society. kim seungmin was persona non grata with the society, if you looked closely.

when hwang hyunjin first met him, he thought that seungmin was just like any other millennial, looking for a trusted and long relationship. how could a guy looking so innocent and cute be murderous and dangerous? seungmin was just a guy hyunjin met at the nearby skateboard park, and he was sure his ex-boyfriend at that time with his colourful skateboard and simple clothes was innocent.

·

like every other day, one would see hyunjin at the skateboard park and memorise his face. the boy loved to go up and down the skating ramps, displaying some stunts sometimes and garner the attention of several young kids. hyunjin had been interested in skateboarding since he was 5, and his parents had given their utmost support and care.

unlike his clumsy 5 year old self, he could pull off any stunts without falling on his bum or his side any more. every action was performed smoothly and filled with nothing but perfection.

hyunjin of course, didn't see himself as that superior skateboarder at the nearby skateboard park. to him, seungmin was an equally great skateboarder. during some of the times he sat at the side and took a sip of water, his eyes were trained on seungmin. to be honest, he even formed the thought that seungmin was better than him. the other guy can pull off certain stunts  
he isn't capable of, and even garner all the young kids' attention.

"hey, you're really good!" hyunjin exclaims a little too cheerily when seungmin plops down beside him to check on his phone, and the latter only looks up at him. "thanks, you are too."

hyunjin flashes him a small smile and mutters a 'thanks'. he has never seen seungmin observing him, actually, he never saw the other guy at the skateboard park most of the times.

"do you come here often? i don't really see you around much. oh right, i'm hwang hyunjin by the way. i just live near here." hyunjin questions, tilting his head in curiosity, and seungmin only raises an eyebrow and stuffs his phone inside the duffel bag before answering, "not all the time. my dormitory is pretty far from here. i only come here if i can afford the time."

"cool! which college do you go to?" hyunjin asks at the mention of dormitories. he had always wanted to live in one of those dormitories, but if his college was so near, why did he bother when he could be in his comfortable house?

"gy arts college. you?"

"i'm attending kh college! it's just nearby here, that's why i chose it. it's also near to skateboard park too, oh, and my house too. wait, am i talking too much? sorry!" hyunjin realises he has been the blabbermouth, sociable person for the past few minutes. seungmin only shakes his heads and his lips curl up into a smile that hyunjin can see wickedness in it, but he thinks it's just his eyes playing games. "oh right, how about we exchange numbers? so that we can talk more! it's good to have someone who has the same interest as me. all my friends don't even like skateboarding. if you don't mind, that is."

the other guy nods and just takes hyunjin's phone from his hand, keying in his phone number and saving his contact. "cool, i hope to see you around! i have to go back to do some work now. college's pretty shit." hyunjin thanks seungmin and waves, walking away.

he misses the way seungmin's lips curl up into that wicked smile, the way seungmin's eyes are trained onto him with this dangerous glint as he goes back home.

.

as expected, hyunjin is the first one who strikes the conversation once he finishes all the work. seungmin replies unexpectedly quick, and hyunjin's pretty surprised. the other guy looked so quiet and anti-social but also cute and interesting. he was desperate to keep the conversation going on.

the contents of the chat were just simple things, hyunjin introducing himself with more details and seungmin returning the favour. he even found out that seungmin's favourite pancake place was the one behind his college, and even daringly asked seungmin to go eat with him. of course, seungmin agreed.

to hyunjin, seungmin was this cute guy who he probably would develop a crush on soon. he may look cold and all, but hyunjin thinks his heart is warmed because of the other skateboarder.

to seungmin, hyunjin was this prey who didn't know what trap he was falling in. no one knew this obsessive side of him, this dangerous side of him. it was so easy to attract prey because of his good looks and interesting personality. but deep inside, he felt like hyunjin was a pretty adorable guy. but what can he do when he was born with the character? he knows his prey has already fully submitted to him, and he wants all the fun in this relationship.

"another guy again? seungmin, i already told you not to take things that aren't yours." jisung sighs, peering over the skateboarder's phone. seungmin's eyes only narrows and he looks at jisung, throwing daggers. "but isn't he mine if he wants me so badly?"

jisung only sighs at that response and pinches his nose bridge. he had known seungmin since young, and it was lucky seungmin only developed into that psychotic character after their friendship. jisung viewed it as something that was destructive to both seungmin and his prey, something that was unhealthy and could break people. but to his friend, it was just a simple game that gave him all the fun. as if being obsessive and dangerous was a hobby.

seungmin snickers and returns to chatting with hyunjin. jisung strikes again, "everytime you fall for someone. you get all destructive and obsessed and so goddamn jealous you're willing to go further just to have him or her by your side. do you know how many lives you have injured?"

"doesn't matter. it's fun, jisung. everyone should only stay by one person's side. and i'm going to make sure hwang hyunjin is only in contact with me and no one else. if he dares leave, it's not going to be a nice ending."

.

seungmin and hyunjin meet again after a week of chatting, and hyunjin is already head over heels just from chatting. they are at that pancake place and seungmin is munching on those chewy and fluffy cakes with honey drizzled all over them, and hyunjin honestly finds it adorable.

"jesus christ, you're so adorable, seungmin. you look like a cuddly bear. i really like you, you know. i wished i could get together with you." hyunjin spills out his confession and pouts, making seungmin's head shoot up immediately.

"really?"

"of course! you're so interesting, cute, but you also look so hot. i know i sound like a crazy schoolgirl, but you're really my type."

prey has fallen.

seungmin reaches out to hold hyunjin's hand and smiles, hiding that evil glint and those wicked feelings. "then be with me. be mine. the time you take to fall for me doesn't matter."

the other guy only squeals and giggles, and seungmin really think he's like a schoolgirl. he raises hyunjin's head and kisses it, as if this was some romance korean drama. there's only a small squeal and red cheeks returned to him, and he laughs.

this prey is going to be easy.

.

the rest of the time spent at the pancake shop is just a bunch of chattering and talking, filled with nothing but hyunjin's laughing. seungmin offers to bring him back after their outing, and the conversation carries on.

he knows hyunjin is desperate, by the way that his new prey refused to let go of his hands for a full 5 minutes, and how he wanted seungmin to text him. who could not comply to such an adorable person's request?

.

"here are your fucking details, seungmin." jisung groans as he throws that navy ring file on the wooden desk. it was another information file on hyunjin's friends, parents and everything else.

seungmin had been noticing how hyunjin was talking about his classmates — felix, changbin and minho — more and more. there was of course this jealousy that grew in him and his obsessive side was coming through. first thing he did after their 3rd date was to ask jisung for all the information. after all, his best friend was his right hand man.

"lee minho," seungmin jabs at the picture, a small growl escaping his throat. "i don't like him. at all. hyunjin keeps talking about how he's so nice. i wanted to get rid of him."

"seungmin, you're not going to do this, are you? he's just an innocent friend of hyunjin. what has he ever done wrong?"

"everything. he isn't qualified to live. under my judgement." seungmin shoots an angry glance and grits his teeth, narrowing his eyes. jisung sighs again, sitting on the chair.

looks like it would be another of those days.

.

it wasn't the first time, and honestly, seungmin is so skilled that not even detectives can find out. he knows how to keep those corpses, make sure it is all decomposed and throw it somewhere that no one will ever find. the ocean was like his friend, always supporting him of his acts.

"aren't you insane, to actually kill him?"

"aren't you insane, to actually not stop me?"

.

his next target was felix and changbin. it was easy, really. hyunjin didn't even suspect that his friends were disappearing because of his obsessive boyfriend.

"calm down, i'm sure the police will find out soon. i'm here for you." he coos at hyunjin while the latter cries his whole heart filled with worry out.

oh honey, they won't. i have hidden all the evidence. no one will ever know.

.

"you must be kidding me." hyunjin says, eyes almost glaring daggers into bang chan as his senior speaks.

"i'm not kidding! kim seungmin is one dangerous guy. don't go near him, hyunjin. you need to stay away. he isn't of any good. i'm positive that he murdered all of your three friends." bang chan says in a hushed voice, in hopes of no one hearing their conversation.

hyunjin still doesn't believe and raises an eyebrow, defending seungmin with the evidence of how he consoled him and stayed by his side so much. bang chan only sighs, "you are going to regret this sooner or later, hyunjin. heed my advice and leave him as quick as possible."

.

"your friend said that? what's his name?" seungmin laughs in a mocking manner upon hearing what bang chan said about him through hyunjin, and hyunjin laughs mockingly too, giving him information about bang chan so easily.

play time.

.

hyunjin doesn't want to believe this, but he's met with no traces of bang chan for the next 2 weeks. whenever he sees seungmin, bang chan's words replay in his head and he tries to make excuses and back away.

"seungmin, let's take a break. this isn't working. there has been a lot of conflicts and i'm really conflicted too. many people have been negatively talking about you and i don't know who to trust. i just really need some time." hyunjin says quietly, his voice almost shaking. it's because of that dark glare that seungmin gives him.

"you really think that i'm dangerous? hyunjin, i'm not! please, trust me! they are just trying to spread rumours about me." seungmin defenses himself, acting as if he was the victim. he loved playing the victim card when he was the true murderer.

hyunjin can only shake his head so slightly and run as fast away back home, as if he didn't hear seungmin's shouts.

.

when he next sees seungmin properly, it was after  
rounds of chasing and confrontation that his back finally hit the dead end, and all he saw was seungmin walking towards him, in that same hooded jacket.

"you really think you can run from me, hwang hyunjin?" seungmin's hand goes up to grab the other guy's neck. it was done almost all the time then it felt like something usual to do. his lips curled up into a small smirk as hyunjin struggled, trying to get seungmin's big hand off his throat.

"s-seungmin, let me go, i can't b-breathe." he can hear hyunjin's pleading, even though he's being choked. there are already tears forming in the other's eyes, and he could see the pain. to other people, this sight was painful, but it was so pleasurable to him.

"then don't breathe. if you didn't break up with me and listen to those people, this wouldn't have happened, right?"

those were the last words hyunjin ever heard from seungmin before there was this continuous pain that attacked him, and then his eyelids closed.


End file.
